


Sunset into Star Rise

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: The Knight's Prize Is The Emperor's Gift [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food, Hux is so offended by that last tag, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Stargazing, Trans Character, except he does, he doesn't snuggle, misuse of the Knights of Ren, technically, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end draws nearer Hux is his usual grumpy self and Kylo Ren tries to help with some excessively sweet gestures. </p><p>This is basically pure 100% fluff.</p><p>(This story follows on from the rest of the series, I recommend reading the rest first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset into Star Rise

**Author's Note:**

> For the "things you said" fic meme - when I said I loved you, with no space between us, and under the stars and in the grass

Sunset into Star Rise

It was hard to believe that an entire planet could feel claustrophobic. 

Until he began work on Starkiller Base, Hux hadn't lived long term on a planet since the age of four. His father had run the Imperial Academy on Arkarnis when he was born, but his mother had kept him on Coruscant for most of the year. The Imperial capital had been a fully urbanised planet- there wasn't really much difference between life on a Star Destroyer or living there amongst the impossibly tall buildings. It was only when they had visited his father at the Academy that he'd had the chance to run across impossibly wide training yards- or through the foliage of the agility courses- under a truly open endless sky. 

But he'd been too young then to form any real memories of those brief snatches of freedom, and so his lasting impression of planetary skies was of thin slivers of brightness glimpsed for just a moment from the depth of skyscraper valleys. For a few years, when he'd been very small, he would wander though the open expanse of the engineering section of that first exile Star Destroyer and imagine that the far off haze of the roof was actually the sky on a cloudy day. But he soon forgot the touch of sunlight on his skin and the sensation of wind ruffling through his hair- fantasies gave way to the realities surrounding him. Life on ship became the whole of his world- methodical, orderly, driven. The perfectible machinery of war, if only he could learn the secret to its control.

The first time he'd set foot on Starkiller Base, all those years ago- when Kylo Ren was just a rumour rather than the second half of his soul- he'd seen the disorder of snow, forest, and mountains and exulted at the chance to bend it to his will. A year later, perched on the very edge of the titanic trench his orders had caused to be gouged into the planet's side, he'd felt such joy. His father had spoken of leaving a mark on the universe and here he'd stood carving out a weapon to tear apart the stars themselves. 

Starkiller was HIS- his weapon, his triumph, his own home world- for he had made it so. Yet now it suddenly seemed too enclosed and restricted. The dome of the sky seemed to push in on him. He'd given up his flagship, that was the issue. The vast open tundra was insignificant compared to the lure of the infinity of space. 

With a sigh at the effort needed, Hux rolled over, disturbing Millicent from her perch on his hip. Mewing her displeasure at this treatment, she sauntered up the bed, brushing the soft fur of her side along his taut stomach as she made her way up to rub her cheeks against his chin. Fussing her ears, Bren pulled her close to his chest, hoping her purrs would release some of the tension he felt. 

It wasn't just the planet that felt too small, too enclosing- everything did. His body, his quarters, the low ceilinged structure of the base, it all bothered him.

With six weeks left to go with his pregnancy Hux found himself pushed to the limit trying to accommodate this unruly child. Disrupted sleep, aching skin, and constant sensory input left him feeling like a captive in his own body. Although he had found some peace, and even contentment, with the sensation of movement that proved the child was well, he was very ready for this process to be over. He was constantly too warm, too sore, too tired, too hungry for foods he couldn't name. The impossible task of answering to yet another being beyond Snoke exhausted him. Of course he knew that the child would still need to be raised and nurtured, but that at least was a task he could receive aid with- the current task could not be delegated. Personal autonomy could not return soon enough.

Physical discomfort aside, his environment didn't help him either. His rooms were too small, too deep in the structure of the base. For the first time for as long as he could remember he wanted a window. He wanted to see the stars from his bed. 

He was spending hours too long in his office after the end of his shifts, especially now with Ren gone for nearly a week. He'd even taken to bringing his damn cat to keep him company and stare out at the sky whilst he worked. Starkiller was completing its movement to a new position, to orbit a new sacrificial sun, creating spectacular aurora and showers of shooting stars. At night he felt closer to the universe and sprawling expanse of the empire they were rebuilding. He wanted to be out there, ruling it, not stuck in place.

In fact, the only thing that didn't feel too small was their bed. Without the superheated bulk of Kylo Ren moulded to his spine, one massive hand supporting his bump and the other in his hair, Hux found the bed lonely and sleep difficult. Millicent did her best to replace the Knight, but now that Hux could no longer sleep on his back she struggled to find a position that was mutually comfortable.

Such as right then, he mused. He wasn't comfortable. There was only a hour before his usual alarm, he might as well get some work done. 

With a few undignified noises Hux dragged himself out of bed to begin his day. At least Kylo's mission was due to end soon, whatever it had been.

\-----

The sky beyond the viewports was painted with rich orange and purples as Starkiller's day drew to an end. Stitching their way across the atmosphere in emerald green the auroras began to make themselves known. Given that the planet was settling into a new orbit the length of the days varied wildly. As such it was relatively uncommon for the end of the General's shift to coincide with such a display. 

The Knights of Ren had returned two hours earlier. Despite a brief message to confirm that their mission had been successful Kylo had yet to appear. It was not uncommon for him to make himself decent before joining Hux but the delay was rarely more than half an hour. No doubt there was a valid reason, however, after a week away Bren had felt his absence more keenly than usual.

Hux was quietly discussing changes to the defensive emplacements when Ren finally swept into the Command Centre, helmetless and wrapped in a huge fur cloak. He waited, in his interpretation of patiently, by looming over Lieutenant Mitaka in a way that made the smaller man visibly uncomfortable. Kylo had no problem with the man- he was simply the easiest to get a reaction from and Ren enjoyed exercising his powers. 

Rolling his eyes slightly, Bren finished his instructions to the munitions experts and construction supervisors before pacing slowly up the room to join the Knight. Ren looked more huge and ridiculous than usual, swamped by the thick black fur of the cloak. 

"Are you going somewhere?" Hux asked by way of a greeting, eying the man's outrageous get up with a slight curl to his lip.

"Yes. So are you." Kylo replied, holding on the General's greatcoat.

"No," Hux said, moving to go passed him, "I'm going back to my quarters for a shower and then dinner. My feet are killing me Ren."

"You will come with me," Kylo said. His hand sketched a pattern in the air. Hux raised an eyebrow as his expression grew dark. "Please, Bren." The second eyebrow joined the first. "Five minutes. If you don't like it we'll go back to our quarters and I'll give you the best foot rub you ever had."

The General hated himself that he still glanced around at the mention of 'their' quarters, as if their relationship wasn't common knowledge and he wasn't eight months huge with this man's child. Blushing slightly at this own foolishness he snatched his greatcoat and signalled for Kylo to lead the way. 

\-----

Hux could feel the gentle support of the Force wrapped around his entire body, keeping him steady on the uneven snowy ground obscured by the rising twilight. Without an explanation Kylo had lead them through the upper levels of the base and out through a turbo lift on to a rocky portion of wilderness that formed the roof of the main command structure. They seemed to be heading for a single tree, gnarled and wind swept into an odd arching structure. 

His suspicions were proved right when Kylo waved a hand and the tree filled with tiny glittering lights. On the ground beneath the bower formed by the twisting limbs were piles of blankets, cushions and furs- a human sized nest of warmth in the cold expanse of snow, under the unforgiving void of space. Hux smiled slightly. As he turned towards Kylo to express his thoughts on the sentimental little scene, he breathed in and his mouth unexpectedly dropped open. 

The smell was amazing. At his feet Kylo was carefully opening insulated transport boxes that proved to be filled with food. Very specific foods in fact. Foods that had haunted Bren's dreams for the last month, so vividly remembered but indescribable and unnamed. His body had been craving, no, demanding these particular flavours for weeks and no amount of research or questioning of the base's cooks had yielded a result. This was some kind of witchcraft.

Two brimming bowls balanced in one hand, Kylo settled himself into the pile of soft textiles, spreading his knees and indicating that Hux should sit between them, back-to-chest. He laughed slightly as he moved to do so with all the deliberate slow care that his size demanded. Settling into place Bren realised that they had an unimpeded view across the hills, all the way to the focusing array trench. The last gasps of the sunset were fading out in front of them, giving way to the eldritch fire of the aurora and the cold glitter of the stars. 

Accepting a bowl from Ren he finally laughed out loud as the Knight used the Force to cocoon them both in layers of blankets and his ridiculous new cloak. The food smelled exactly as wonderful as it had in his dreams. Three different curried meats, a rich sauce made from vegetables he barely even recognised, soft flat breads and fluffy steamed grains. It was perfection. It was his earliest memories in a ceramic dish. Mindful of the chilly atmosphere Hux elected to eat first and asked questions later. 

The first bowl vanished as if inhaled, the practiced movements of ferrying the food to his mouth with torn pieces of bread coming back to him almost instantly, though he'd never would have admitted to ever having eating with his hands to anyone but Ren. The second and third bowls he savoured, separating out each unique recipe and taking his time to note every taste and sensation. So engrossed was he, that Hux never realised that Kylo had given up his own second portion in light of Bren's enthusiastic reaction.

Content to watch his General's face and listen to his soft murmurs of joy, the Knight had relaxed back against the cushions. Slipping his hands under the cloak, through the double sided pockets of Bren's greatcoat and under his uniform jacket, Kylo gently traced his fingers over Hux' stomach. The redhead glanced at him for a moment before settling back himself and returning to the food. The shift flattened Kylo's hands against his warm skin. His palms were instantly greeted with a flurry of kicks and prods. Reaching out with the Force he admired how much the child had grown since the last time they'd been able to commune like this. 

He and Bren didn't really discuss the situation much. Kylo monitored their physical progress and Bren, with help from Mitaka, oversaw the larger quarters near their current rooms that were slowly filling with the things they'd need once their son arrived. Until then very little needed to be said aloud between them. The one thing he was keeping to himself for now was the fact that the child was intensely Force sensitive. It would be several years before the powers would begin to develop in any meaningful way, and lacking any connection to the Force himself the news would likely add to Bren's anxiety at this stage. They could cross that bridge once they came to it, there no need to worry about it now. For now Ren was content to encourage the child's reactions with gentle pressure from him fingertips. 

Wiping the bowl clean with the last of the bread, Hux put it aside with a contented sigh. 

"How in the galaxy did you do that?" He asked, shifting closer with a movement that might have been called snuggling in a man more inclined to such gestures. In the privacy of his mind Kylo certainly called it that though he'd never admit it aloud.

"You've been dreaming about it for weeks," he said, "and your dreams are _loud_ when its something you really want."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can hear that dream of yours about the throne and the laurel wreath from the bow of the Finalizer." Kylo chuckled then as he received an elbow to the ribs.

"But I have no idea what any of that was even called! I can't have eaten any of those dishes since I was a toddler! We don't have food like that out here. And we certainly never spoke about all the luxuries we left behind, it was forbidden."

"True." Kylo nodded. "There were no names but the flavour patterns were there. Ikvar Ren lived on Coruscant for a while about forty years ago. He recognised a lot of the spices. Between us the Knights managed to identify everything. Sourcing the ingredients took a few days though."

Hux had twisted around enough to stare at him in disbelief. 

"You put my memories into the minds of your warriors, then had them wandering the Galaxy for days, _for the sake of one meal_?" Hux hissed. "That was your mission?!"

"No."

"So this was just a side project?"

"No, I mean it isn't one meal," Kylo said, trying to repress a chuckle. "We brought back enough for about thirty meals. The cooks have been briefed, they won't use the ingredients for anything else."

" _WHY?!_ " Hux cried, completely baffled. Beneath Ren's fingers the child kicked in protest at the sudden noise.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! The Knights of Ren are _the_ most elite fighting force available to the First Order and you have them running about for groceries! It's the most ludicr..."

"You wanted it." Kylo said quietly, cutting off the rant. "It made you happy. They are my Knights. Under my command. You are my General. You will be my Emperor. I will do anything in my power to give you what you most desire, whether it's a meal, a ship, or a planet. That is my purpose in this life."

Bren was staring at him, intently watching the tremble of his Knight's lips as he concluded his speech, chin raised a little defiantly, daring Hux to chastise him for his choices.

A little awkwardly given their positions and his size Hux managed to hook an arm around Ren's neck and pull him into an intense kiss. Melting slightly, Kylo freed his hands from the coat pockets to better wrap his arms around his General.

"You are by far the most ridiculous, impulsive, dramatic, perfect man I have ever met." Hux sighed against his lips. "But I'm glad you're mine. I do love you Kylo Ren." 

Bren's eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said.

With a laugh Kylo dragged him into another kiss, trying to drown the other man's embarrassment in a wave of pleasant sensations. He'd almost certainly never say it again, it wasn't their way, but Kylo would do his best to to keep him from regretting the lapse. 

Half an hour passed in gentle kisses until Hux finally looked up and realise night had truly fallen.

"We should get back."

"Why?"

"We're sitting in the snow without a shelter." Hux answered, exasperated.

"Do you feel cold?" 

"Well... no."

"I'm keeping us comfortable with the Force," Ren said, smirking when the General rolled his eyes at the misuse of his mystical powers. "We can stay here all night. You've wanted see the stars from your bed for weeks. What better than the entire sky for a roof?" 

Hux turned back to his original position, spine against Ren's chest. "Are you sure?"

In reply Kylo settled his hands back onto Bren's bump and gently kissed his neck. The General was asleep in minutes. Ren watched the constellations wheel slowly over their heads. After a while he noticed a pattern of stars, probably only visible from this exact point of space. Three horizontal lines, a sort of square spiral and a triangle- the Aurebesh letters for HUX. Another good omen.

With a contented sigh the Master of the Knights of Ren wrapped himself a little tighter around his Emperor and their son, before he drifted into a sleep filled with visions of endless galactic peace. The Force was wise. Victory and glory were on their way.


End file.
